


Because You're Special

by RollZero



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hormones, Married Couple, Pregnancy, Tumblr Prompt, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollZero/pseuds/RollZero
Summary: Jae-ha, Hak and Zeno visit the Red Light on a mission, and Yona's awful worried about her new husband going to such a place. Prompt fanfics for Fourdragonstrash/Fourdragonbrothers on Tumblr, can be tied into my Yona/Jae-ha Alternate Chapters Series shortly after Yes, I Do!





	Because You're Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FOURDRAGONBROTHERS](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=FOURDRAGONBROTHERS).



> Prompt for Fourdragonstrash! Jae-ha, Hak and Zeno have a brothel mission shortly after Yona and Jae-ha’s marriage and she’s jealous/worried ^^ Hope you enjoy!

“… How did Ryokuryuu talk Zeno into this?” the Ouryuu was grumbling as one of the women from the red light was handing him another cup of sake.  
   
“Because Kija-kun didn’t fair too well last time we took him to one of these, so I thought we’d spare him.” Jae-ha chuckled. “Come on Zeno, ever since we found out your age, I’d think you’d want a little company from such lovely ladies? I mean you were married once.”  
   
“Once is enough for Zeno.” Zeno replied with a deadpan serious face. “And Zeno’s age doesn’t stop Green Dragon from pretending he’s the big brother.”  
   
“He’s got you there, Droopy Eyes.” Hak remarked while basically ignoring the woman next to him.  
   
“Oh come on Hak, shouldn’t you at least try to enjoy yourself? You know Yona dear doesn’t mind and you should think about having some company for yourself.” Jae-ha chuckled, wrapping an arm around the lady next to him. “Maybe I can give you a few pointers?”  
   
“And just what would your wife think of you doing that…?” Hak grumbled, taking another drink.  
   
“Oh my, you’re married yet you’re coming here? Did you have a fight with her?” the woman by Jae-ha asked. “We often get men that are abused by their wives here or completely misunderstood by them.”  
   
_‘Yeah go ahead and lie your ass out of that one Droopy…’_ Hak mentally chuckled _. ‘That’s for the one-sided love joke last time we were in a place like this.’_  
   
“Now Hak no need to be salty, Yona-chan very well knows I’m here with you two just to be chaperon.” Jae-ha quickly lied, though smirking at the Thunder Beast for that jab. He then turned to the lovely lady next to him. “Oh heavens no, in fact my beautiful wife is actually pregnant with our child right now, but she insisted I show our friends a good time. She trusts me to behave myself.”  
   
“And White Snake offered to rearrange your face if you so much as dare dishonor your vows to the princess.” Hak reminded him as the Hakuryuu was ready to kill Jae-ha the moment he offered to go on this mission, insisting that a married man should not step foot in the brothel.  
   
“That was only because Yona dear was having trouble expressing she was worried, she trusts me but she can’t help her jealous bouts, after all Yoon said she’s prone to mood swings.” The Green Dragon shrugged. “She’s so adorable though when she’s mad at herself for them.”  
   
“Zeno thinks Ryokuryuu is just digging his grave… Slowly.” Zeno commented.  
   
“Come on you two we came here for a reason, didn’t we?” the Green Dragon reminded them.  
   
“Seems here you’re the only one that’s forgotten that as you’re enjoying yourself too much.” Hak grumbled, taking another drink. He had been eying the woman that kept bringing in the sake bottles, figuring she had to be the one with the information he came for. “Excuse me.” He said, getting up and going to talk to her as she left the room.  
   
“Oh my, I guess your loveliness is too much for him.” Jae-ha sighed, snaking an arm around each girl. “While I am sadly spoken for, I can still keep you both company for now, just don’t mind me as now and again I might gush about my beautiful wife waiting for me.”  
   
“It’s actually refreshing to see a married man that’s eager to boast about his spouse, she must be so lucky.” One of the women giggled.  
   
“What about you sir?” the other asked Zeno directly. “I heard him mention you were married before, I take it she passed away? You must miss her a lot.”  
   
Zeno smiled sadly. “Yes, yes, Zeno does.”  
   
“So let it all out for once Zeno, you can take my example and just use this as an excuse to talk about her.” Jae-ha pressed, as the Yellow Dragon hardly ever spoke of his past.  
   
“Zeno could give Ryokuryuu some pointers on marriage in general…” Zeno mumbled slightly, then blinked when he heard a loud crash. “… Oh dear, seems the mister found what we were looking for.”  
   
Jae-ha sighed and rolled his eyes. “I guess the fun is over then, excuse me ladies.” He bowed before getting up and going to assist Hak, who must have found the men they were looking for that had been distributing drugs in this area of the red light, the whole reason they came here in the first place.  
   
“Not a moment too soon, Zeno was worried Ryokuryuu might do something that would merit a punishment from the little miss later.” Zeno chuckled as he hurried to assist them.  
   
   
   
“Yona you’re going to wear a trench into the ground if you keep pacing like that.” Yoon said while staring at the fire, stirring his pot as he was getting dinner ready.  
   
The princess stopped in her tracks and frowned. “… I can’t help it. Shouldn’t they be back by now?” she sighed and looked towards town, they couldn’t afford an inn so they were camping out for the night.  
   
“I can go and bring them back if you need, princess!” Kija offered right away. “Jae-ha shouldn’t be going to such a place anyway being a married man!” he huffed, still angry about that.  
   
Yoon just raised his eyebrow at that. “Yona… I thought the whole reason why you were fine with him going was because you trusted your husband? I mean someone had to go with Lightening Beast besides Zeno.”  
   
“I-I do just….” Yona quickly looked away, biting her lip as she tried to think of a response. She then groaned and wrapped her hands around her stomach. “… I just feel uneasy and wish they would have taken me with and not be so stubborn about it.”  
   
“P-princess that place is h-hardly decent for you to go to!” Kija insisted.  
   
“So you can watch your husband cheat on you in front of your face?” Yoon asked with a deadpan expression.  
   
“ ** _HE WOULDN’T DARE! A DISGRACEFUL DRAGON THAT DARES GO AGAINST HIS SACRED VOW TO HIS MASTER SHOULD DIE A THOUSAND DEATHS!_** ” Kija growled, his dragon hand expanding in size at the mere thought.  
   
Yona sweatdropped at that. “Kija, calm down… I’m just his wife not his master.” She waved a hand carelessly. “And I promised him before that our marriage wouldn’t interfere with his freedom, so… I-I really shouldn’t make such a big deal out of-“ she then looked towards the village again, she kept jumping at the smallest of sounds, getting her hopes up. “…. I-I mean we only just got married a few weeks ago and all…”  
   
“And already he might be spending the night with another woman, not sure how you’re ok with that Yona.” Yoon shrugged.  
   
“I-I doubt they’d spend the night!” Yona protested, looking a bit angry at the mere thought.  
   
The boy genius shook his head. “If they don’t find those distributors, they might stay for the night meaning they’d be with those women and-“  
   
“ **DON’T EVEN SUGGEST SUCH THINGS!** ” Kija was the one to interrupt them. “That does it I’m going there and bringing Jae-ha back right now! The princess clearly needs her mind at ease!” he stood up ready to go, then blinked when Shin-ah tapped him on the shoulder, the Blue Dragon had been silent the whole time petting Ao. “What is it Shin-ah?”  
   
_“… They’re coming back… Right now.”_ The Blue Dragon said. “… Actually Jae-ha’s going ahead of them. I can see him in the sky.”  
   
Kija took a moment to sense the Green Dragon, confirming that. “… He is a bit away from Zeno… And closer.”  
   
“Y-you mean he’s hurrying back here?” Yona lit up at that, then quickly tried to hide it.  
   
“Yona you’re really bad at hiding how badly you’re jealous…” Yoon commented.  
   
“ ** _I AM NOT!_** ” Yona protested, stomping her foot and her face beet red. “I told you I’m just worried about them that’s all! Jae-ha’s free to do as he pleases and-“ she was cut off by the loud sound of trees rustling as the Green Dragon came flying down and landed behind her.  
   
“What’s this about freedom and someone worrying about me?” Jae-ha asked with a smug smile as he caught part of Yona’s protest. “Was that you my lovely?”  
   
Yona bit her lip and was going to deny it…. But her hormones got the better of her as she turned around with a glare and immediately snapped at him. “What took you so long?! Where’s Hak and Zeno? Did you find them? You should have taken me along!” she then flushed when she realized how desperate she sounded and immediately tried to sound indifferent. “I-I mean how did the m-mission go?”  
   
Jae-ha felt his mouth twitch as his smile couldn’t grow wider from her little outburst, but he decided to answer her question first before teasing. “Everything went well, Hak taught those brutes a lesson or two about giving such harmful drugs to those lovely ladies and they’re on their way back now. Though Hak could have used to loosen up with a girl during the time he was a killjoy the whole time, and honestly love you know my dragon leg carries me faster back here after all I wanted to rush back to my lovely wife that’s worried about me…” he opened his arms invitingly and leaned in for a kiss… And got met with her palm in his face.  
   
“ _Husband_. Behave in front of everyone.” Yona grumbled, the only time she never stammered calling him that was when she was scolding him. “You shouldn’t have just left Hak and Zeno behind like that, what if there were more waiting as you all left? We should hurry and check on them in case…”  
   
“They’re coming now Yona.” Shin-ah spoke up. “… Someone tried to jump Hak but… They weren’t lucky.”  
   
“Leave it to Hak to handle himself, see dearest I knew he’d be fine.” Jae-ha chuckled, rubbing his nose that she had smacked when she threw her hand at his face to stop him.  
   
“More like they kept you from having fun with the girls, so you hurried back here to be with Yona before they rat you out.” Yoon mumbled.  
   
“I didn’t do anything disrespectful, you know me Yona-chan.” Jae-ha said with a smile. “Besides I told you before I feel lonely without you at my side, just with the little one it was safer for you to stay here.” He attempted to snake an arm around the princess, but she quickly slipped out of it. “Come on love, what must I do to restore my honor as a gentleman? What have I done to betray your trust?”  
   
“Can I make a list, Droopy Eyes?” Hak walked in on their conversation then as he and Zeno arrived.  
   
“Hak just tell me what he did, I’ll make sure he gets a swift punishment!” Kija declared, his dragon hand ready to go. “Making the princess worry is enough of a crime, but he if dared to cheat on her I’ll defend her honor!”  
   
“Oh come on Kija-kun, the whole thing was part of the mission wasn’t it?” Jae-ha chuckled, then sweatdropped when Hak’s hand was twitching on his glaive and Kija looking ready to punch him. “… Guys, that was a joke, can I never win with you two? Tell them the truth Zeno, there’s nothing to be so suspicious about!”  
   
“Zeno just further insists Ryokuryuu keeps on giving Hakuryuu and mister incentives…” Zeno sat by Yoon making a face like he was soooo staying out of it. “Zeno normally would be on Green Dragon’s side but then he dragged Zeno to that place despite his desire not to so Zeno will politely not interfere.”  
   
“ **ZENO!** ” Jae-ha groaned as he felt the whole world was against him, then blinked when Shin-ah pat him on the shoulder.  
   
“… I don’t think you’d do anything to… Make Yona sad.” The Seiryuu said. “… You always make her… Smile.”  
   
Jae-ha smiled at that. “Awww thanks Shin-ah, you’re gonna melt big brother’s heart. And you’re right I don’t want to make Yona dear sad so….” He approached Yona again, getting on one knee and taking her hand, placing a kiss where her wedding ring was. “I apologize for any distress I’ve given you my dear sweet, charming, forgiving and adorable wife. You know your loving husband would never leave your side and never dream of betraying your trust. In fact while we were there I couldn’t help but tell those ladies all about you.” He of course was pouring on the charm but since he wasn’t lying it showed in his eyes as they sparkled with admiration for the redhead.  
   
This made Yona’s cheeks heat up and she felt a bit foolish letting her emotions get the better of her, as her mind did clear a bit as she looked away. “… W-well… It’s just we promised to be partners so I wish you’d have just taken me with you so we could just do these kind of things together… I know I promised to never limit your freedom so I really shouldn’t have said anything but…”  
   
Jae-ha chuckled and shook his head. “Say no more Yona love, but partners also trust each other to handle areas of their expertise yes? Besides as if Hak would ever let me forget you’re here waiting for me. You know very well had I done anything to dishonor you, I wouldn’t return with my spine in tact.”  
   
_“…. Only your spine…?”_ Hak mumbled under his breath.  
   
“He sure is laying it on thick…” Yoon sweatdropped, leaning over to Zeno. “Did he really talk about her in a place with those kind of women?”  
   
Zeno chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. “That and he tried to get Zeno to speak about wives, so that’s why Zeno said had he not insisted on going Zeno would defend him, but it is better for Ryokuryuu to talk himself out of it, as it calmed down the little miss.”  
   
“Yeah normally she isn’t so prone to jealousy just those pregnancy hormones are kicking in at full power today.” Yoon nodded. “He better watch out for those mood swings.”  
   
“Anyway if you really insist on a punishment Yona my dear I’ll take it, just know my mind and heart are always in the right place.” Jae-ha went on, taking both her hands to hold. “… In your lovely hands.” He then pressed his lips against their joined hands, enjoying the massive blush on the princess’ face.  
   
“N-no it’s fine… Really… I’m just not feeling well today.” Yona replied, blushing at her husband’s display of affection in front of everyone. “I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have doubted you.”  
   
“Princess you had every reason to worry with his history.” Kija protested, twisting his mouth. “… But as long as Hak and Zeno can back him up that he didn’t do anything too distasteful.”  
   
“Ehhhh I suppose he’s done worse.” Hak shrugged. “I do have to admit he didn’t deny being married and brought up that you’re expecting…”  
   
Yona felt her face on fire just thinking about that, leaning in to kiss her Green Dragon’s lips briefly. _“… I’ll make it up to you tonight…”_ she whispered.  
   
There was a slight hint of red in Jae-ha’s cheeks just imagining how’d she do that. “My, my… You make me want to skip dinner and head right for dessert Yona-chan.” He purred, lifting her into his arms bridal style before sitting near Yoon and Zeno with his wife seated on his lap. “I don’t think I had quite enough to drink back there, so I think I need to get myself drunk my lovely wife.” He smiled and kissed Yona’s cheeks as she squeaked a protest and quickly poked her finger against his lips.  
   
“I said later, _husband_.” She scolded with a massive blush. “Not so much in front of everyone.”  
   
“At least allow us to eat first.” Hak remarked. “Your sickening antics were bad enough back at the red light, also White Snake looks like he’s ready to combust if he has to watch it.”  
   
“ ** _I AM NOT!_** ” the White Dragon protested in a huff as he took his bowl from Yoon who was passing out the stew he had made. “… As long as the princess is happy and he doesn’t upset her that is what is important.”  
   
“… You guys worry about me too much.” Yona chuckled a bit, shaking her head. “I knew what I was getting into marrying a pervert as Hak put it.” She smiled though as she turned to her husband. “As long as I’m the one he always comes home to and the one in his heart, that’s what matters most. Besides I take some pride in being the only girl to love his leg like I do.”  
   
Yoon raised an eyebrow. “… His leg?”  
   
Zeno tilted his head. “As in the one Ryokuryuu doesn’t like to show often?”  
   
“… Jae-ha’s blushing.” Shin-ah spoke after a moment.  
   
“He must be thinking of something perverted.” Hak shrugged.  
   
“Princess what do you mean by that? As in his dragon leg that you admire it despite him always hiding it?” Kija asked, a bit confused.  
   
Jae-ha coughed once as he looked away, trying to shake off the redness in his cheeks just recalling the things his wife did with his dragon leg to show him how beautiful she saw it. “… That’s a subject you’d best stay away from Kija-kun, unless you really want Yona dear to explode just trying to explain it to you… Unless you’d like to show him with his dragon arm my dear?” he tried to joke at the end.  
   
Steam was practically coming out of Yona’s ears as she quickly shook her head. _“…. That’s different because you’re special, husband…”_

**Author's Note:**

> I take all kinds of Yona/Jae-ha prompts as they are my favorites <3 And hee hee anyone that read 'It Makes Me Feel Special' know EXACTLY what Yona does to his leg <3


End file.
